riftrpslfandomcom-20200213-history
Yokai Traits
Each Yokai may chose traits from this list. however they may only chose Once. after which they are stuck with the traits they have chosen, Yokai traits are inborn abilitys in to their bloodline. as such they are abilitys that make up the Yokai themself and not something that can be changed or altered. it is a part of their entire being. each yokai may chose 3 Rank 1 Traits and 3 Rank 2 Traits ''Yokai Traits Super Strong '''Rank 1' slightly beyond human attainable, however avalible to humans with adrenalin pumping through them, able to life 1.5 their own weight Rank 2 greatly higher the strength attainable by a human this level could lift three times their own weight with ease Super Fast Rank 1 higher then attainable human speed. a person with this amount of speed may run around 25 MPH Rank 2 twice the speed of even the best olympic spinter a person with this level of speed may run at 45 MPH Enhanced Stamina -2 higher then human level stamina. a person with this could keep going well beyond the limits of humans -4 three times any humans amount of stamina. well beyond the limits of any man.. bordering the limits of machines Hightened Reflexs Rank 1 reflexs beyond thouse of a human. 1.5 times more then human Rank 2 reflexs three times a humans, while unable to outright dodge bullets Matrix style. one could react fast enough to make a lethal shot miss vital organs. or a headshot miss outright Enhanced Muscel Rank 1 Muscels on par with an olympic athlete. gives human attainable speed strength and stamina Rank 2 The best possible muscel tone a person can get with out magical enhancement 1.4 times human potential Really Sensative Skin Rank 1 Gives one skin that is many times more sensative then a humans (usually yokai wishing OOC to be slaves shall take this) Healing Kiss Rank 1 Gives the kiss moderate healing propertys, a kiss to the effected area would heal minor wounds. such as a single bullet wound (a through and through Rank 2 Gives the kiss legendary healing propertys. allowing a kiss to heal near mortal wounds (but not mortal wounds) Healing Touch Rank 1 Gives the touch moderate healing propertys, a touch to the effected area would heal minor wounds. such as a single bullet wound (a through and through Rank 2 Gives the touch legendary healing propertys. allowing a touch to heal near mortal wounds (but not mortal wounds) +2 magical offence and defence Empathic Rank 1 Gives the Yokai the ability to fully feel anothers emotions though at this rank they will also completly feel the same emotion (this can not be ignored) Rank 2 Gives the Yokai the ability to feel anothers emotions completly but not be effected by the emotions they are feeling unless they chose to be Empathic Healing Rank 1 Gives the yokai the ability the ability to take anothers wounds upon themself. this ability will take on the full wound. so a fatal wound if taken on one self if not healed will kill the yokai Life sucking kiss Rank 1 Allows a kiss to ones lips to suck a moderate amount of the victems essence from them, this level is not as noticeable as rank one. but can still be noticed by a perceptive person. Rank 2 Allows a kiss to ones lips to suck a great amount of ones essence from them. this level can not be noticed by any one. Magical Affinity Rank 1 A person with this has a enhanced connection to the source of magic incressing their understanding of mental magics Rank 2 (due to the high abilitys this would give a person it counts as 1of both ranks) a person with this has a dirrect connection to the source of magic. few have their level of affinity for magic. some might call spell casters with this naturally talented with magic Soul Linking Rank 2 a person with this has a dirrect connection to anothers soul. allowing them to see hear and feel what the other person feels at all times. (only one soul may be linked and must be chosen at creation) Vampyric Rank 1 Gives the person some vampiric abilitys such as enhanced strength,speed,stamina and endurance, at the cost of being unable to walk out in the sun with out reciving heavy burns across their entire body. Costs All Rank 2 points Gives the person master level vampyric abilitys such as greatly enhanced strength,speed,stamina and endurance.as well as some imunity to the sun allowing them to walk freely out in sunlight with out geting burned, though prolonged exposure will make them very ill, as well vampyre fangs are able to remove the acid from a being with acidic blood, though the user would still need to spit out the acid quickly it would not be lethal to the drinker (however this will not remove toxins or drugs in the Victems blood). at this rank a Vampyre would need to drink blood, or a blood substitute every three days to maintain their strength every additional day without blood will make them drastically weaker. as well they become imortal and only killable by beheading and are able to master a Single school of magic of their choice. Shape Shifter Rank 2 A shapeshifter may transform of change their appearance to that of any one or any thing they see fit with the blink of an eye. while they can not mimic special abilitys of another being. they do gain natural traits another being might have. such as echo location as a bat. (No one may become a furry with this ability. furrys are an impossibility in this roleplay) Flight Rank 1 Allows a Yokai to fly. either by wings or a means of their chosing Burrowing Rank 1 Allows a Yokai to burrow in to the earth like a Mole Aluring Rank 1 A Yokai with this ability seems exotically attractive to all who see it. Enchanting Rank 2 A Yokai with this ability seems to place others who see them in an almost trance like state from their beauty. while this can not control what another person may do it may make others much more friendly or accepting of the yokai Spirit creature Rank 2 A Yokai with this trait is not physical but rather a spirit of some type. while these spirits can possese bodys (IE NPCS not players) they have no true physical body of their own. so even if the body they have taken control of dies. with out a priest or monk to exorcise them. they can not be destroyed or banished Multi Limbed Rank 1 A being that is multi limbed has more then the 4 limbs a normal humanoid would have. these could be any thing from having 4 arms. to having tentacles. these limbs may either be always showing or only visible when called upon Carniverous Genitalia ' Rank 2' Adds a mouth to the the Yokais genitals that can feast off of the fleash of other beings. Hightened Senses Rank 1 Costs 1 Rank per sence hightened. scences hightened with this ability can be as good as any animal on earth. such as a wolfs sence of smell Hightened Awareness Rank 2 A Yokai with hightened awareness has nearly "spider sence" like awareness that is constantly on sencing and allowing the Yokai to react to incoming dangers, while this does not allow the Yokai to "dodge every thing" it will allow them to move so as to not get a mortal wound. Infectious Rank 2 An Infectious person has a trait that can "infect" others through the air. be it Infectious lust,love,desire. or other such traits. with approval other Infection types may be allowed Viral Rank 2 transmits a disease to another being through contact or fluid transfer. Breeder Rank 1 A Yokai whos main drive is to breed and propogate. in any means nessicary. thus usually ending up in multiple rapes and impregnations, (think tentacle hentai) Invisible Rank 1 A Yokai who is constantly invisible to mortals. though able to be seen with heat vision goggles and sensors. as well as echolocation Rank 2 A Yokai who may turn their invisibility on or off. but is still visible to heat vision types and echo location Night walker Rank 1 A being that is stronger at night. both physically and mentaly. a being with this trait is stronger from 7 PM SLT to -7 AM SLT Day walker Rank 1 A being that is stronger during the day. both mentally and physicaly. a being with this trait is stronger from 7:01 AM to 6:59 PM Mimic Rank 2 A Yokai able to mimic the abilitys of a person they are currently fighting if they have the basic ability to. ( as an example. a Yokai who cant use magic. can not mimic a person who is using magic,) Doppleganger Rank 2 A Yokai able to mimic the looks,Voice and over all appearance of another. even save it to their being. a Yokai with this trait may save 5 Looks to their being. while a Doppleganger may copy the appearance of the person they can not copy the abilitys of the person Energy being Rank 2 A Yokai made of pure energy Elemental being Rank 2 A Yokai Made of an Element Stone gaze Rank 2 A Yokai who can turn others to stone through their gaze. this is a constant ability. though it can be blocked by blocking the users sight, such as glasses Armored hide Rank 1 An armored hide much stronger then skin, closer to Myth this is able to take stronger blows and may even block a normal slash or strike from a bladed weapon Rank 2 A dragon like hide able to resist elements and bladed weapons to a large extent. a person with this hide may be hunted down or skined as their hide would be prized as a protective armor Flame breath Rank 1 A Yokai with this ability may breath red flames. while quite hot it would take quite a lot of use to melt any form of metal. Rank 2 A yokai with this ability may breath white flames. able to melt most any thing to a crisp including a large amount of metals Heated skin Rank 2 A heated skin that may give others second degree burns on touch Frozen skin Rank 2 A frozen skin that may give others a bad case of frost bite on touch Ice breath Rank 1 A user is able to breath out a stream of cold air that after a few moments covers any thing in its path in ice Acid breath Rank 1 An acid like breath that will not harm a mortal but will burn away all clothing and armors on their person reguardless of type Rank 2 An acid breath that can melt through any thing and every thing in its path laying waste to every thing in its path Acidic blood Rank 2 A Yokais blood becomes like acid. when their blood gets on something it begins to melt and be burnt away till the acid completly eats through it. Mercury Blood Rank 2 A yokais blood contains massive amounts of mercury if not completly made of it. allowing electrical currents to pass through their body harmlessly. though this will make the blood of high value to hunters and builders. Imortal Rank 1 A Yokai with this stops to age at a point of their chosing allowing them to live forever. they need not eat. drink or even breathe to live. however, if mortaly injured an imortal yokai will die just like a mortal would. Regenerative Rank 1 Allows a yokai to heal faster then a human by a moderate amount. a yokai with this level of healing can heal four times faster then a human Rank 2 Allows a yokai to heal even faster still a yokai at this level has amazing regeneration abilitys allowing them to heal faster then any mortal. nearly instantly healing from minor wounds, and quickly healing even moderate wounds. though even a person with this level of regeneration would have difficulty recovering from a mortal wound Extreme Regeneration Rank 2 Allow limbs to be regenerated if removed the rate at which the limb would take to recover is one full day, even fully removed organs can be removed and will be regenerated with little issue other then a lot of fatigue to the user Sugestive voice Rank 2 Gives the Yokais voice a drawing quality that makes it very hard to resist. allowing them to manipulate beings lesser then them with ease. however. this can not make some one do something they are at their core aginst doing. like forcing a Sibling to kill another Undead being Rank 2 An Undead being is one brought back to life usually by a necromancer or dark magicks. they can not be killed unless breaking the seal present on their body. this seal being the link between their soul and the body Deathless being Rank 2 This ability is the highest form of imortality. the only true way to kill a deathless being is to destroy every single peice of their body, though it has proven to be easyer to let the being stay alive and just dice it in to small parts and seperate these parts. as truly killing a deathless being is a great task that most would find impossible